What The--?! Vol 1 14
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * ice cream man * posters: Ozzy Osborne; Norman Osborne; a star osborne * Jr. * "who cares?" (Pesky's wife) * "Elmer Fudd" * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Super-Villain Dating Game! | Writer2_1 = Darren Auck | Penciler2_1 = Darren Auck | Inker2_1 = Darren Auck | Colourist2_1 = Marie Javins | Letterer2_1 = Darren Auck | Editor2_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * / bachelor number one * / bachelor number two * / bachelor number three * Audience: :* :* :* * as Dormamoomoo * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Hazards of Being a Super Hero | Writer3_1 = Roger Brown | Penciler3_1 = Rurik Tyler | Inker3_1 = Rurik Tyler | Colourist3_1 = Daniel Vozzo | Letterer3_1 = Jade Moede | Editor3_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * President * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Jurassic Classic | Writer4_1 = Sholly Fisch | Penciler4_1 = Rurik Tyler | Inker4_1 = Rurik Tyler | Colourist4_1 = Daniel Vozzo | Letterer4_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor4_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * a rampaging dinosaur * Other Characters: * Cookies' aunt with the rare but nonetheless lingering heart condition. (Mention) * * * * * Locations: * , * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Brain Games | Writer5_1 = Sholly Fisch | Penciler5_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker5_1 = Win Mortimer | Colourist5_1 = Kelly Corvese | Letterer5_1 = Jade Moede | Editor5_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ("Buster") * ("Windex") * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * (mention) * Morbius (mention) * (cameo) * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Forbush, P.I. | Writer6_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Penciler6_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Inker6_1 = Aaron Lopresti | Colourist6_1 = Evelyn Stein | Letterer6_1 = Jade Moede | Editor6_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * (in a dream) * (in a dream) * (in a dream) * (in a dream) * Supporting Characters: * Forbush's aunt (Aunt Mayhem aka Aunt Mayham) * Forbush' secretary (Called Sweetie pie, dollface, porridge lump) (in a dream) * One-eyed Jack Daniels (in a dream) * The Sinister Grimacer (in a dream) * Antagonists: * Sharon Share-alike (aka Cheryl Faulkenheimer) (in a dream) * the Living Cesspool / Mr. Klean (in a dream) * Other Characters: * Locations: * (in a dream) * Items: * urinal puck deodorizing tablet (in a dream) * (in a dream) * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Back cover by Aaron Lopresti. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}